Alicia en otro mundo
by TuRKa
Summary: Alicia es una niña que quiere jugar con su hermana, pero ella tenía "otros planes" asi que el novio lo soluciona... ésta historia la escribí para la escuela y todavia no me dan la nota... espero que les guste!


**Alicia en otro mundo**

Había una vez en la tierra prometida del sur del Reino Unido, una enorme mansión donde vivía una pequeña niña llamada Alicia, con su madre y su hermana mayor Carol.

Un día Alicia y Carol salieron a "jugar" al jardín de su casa. De pronto, el novio de su hermana, Roberto, saltó por la cerca del jardín, junto frente a ellas. Carol, sorprendida, le gritó preguntando:

Carol:- ¿Pero qué haces chavón? ¡Casi te matas de un porrazo!

Roberto:- ¿Y qué querés qué haga? ¡Tu viejo no me deja verte!

Carol:- O sea, eso es obvio, pero ¡¿De qué me sirve tener un novio muerto?

Roberto:- No me hice nada. Es que vine a… Vos ya sabes-le dijo guiñándole un ojo

Carol:- Pero no puedo porque estoy con ésta estúpida- dijo empujándole a la pobre de Alicia

Roberto:- Yo lo arreglo- sacó del bolso unas hojitas envuelta en papel

Alicia:- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó curiosamente

Roberto:- Vos no te preocupes, te lo enciendo y vas a ver como te divierte- le dijo mostrándole como se utilizaba, lo encendió y se lo dio

Carol:- ¿Le vas a dar eso? ¿Seguro que no le va a hacer daño?

Roberto:- No te preocupes, va a estar bien, solo va a estar en otro mundo.

Carol:- Ok, Entonces esperemos hasta que le haga efecto- dicho esto, los tres se fueron a sentar bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Después de un rato, Alicia comenzó a marearse. Mientras que su hermana y su novio hacían "algo mejor".

De repente, Alicia vio pasar un conejo blanco con ropa de rapero. Ella, con valentía, se atrevió a seguirlo con mucha "curiosidad", que sin darse cuenta se cayó en un pequeño pozo. Ella sintió que no tenía fin.

Luego de un largo rato, cayó cuarto oscuro, donde vio al conejo entrar por una pequeña puerta. Ella se reincorporó enseguida, para seguirlo. Al no alcanzarlo se sentó y empezó a hablar consigo misma "¡Ay! Este maldito conejo que no se deja atrapar; me pregunto a donde irá tan apurado con tremendo reloj". Después vio una larga sala alumbrada por lámparas colgantes, corriendo una habitación encontró una puerta demasiado pequeña para su estatura "¿Cómo hago para entrar ahí?" Triste empezó a caminar de una esquina a otra, por suerte se golpeó con una mesa que sobre ella había un pequeña llave y al lado, una botellita que decía "Hacele caso a tu sed" (con letras grandes) ella se dedicó a beberla y cuando sintió que se encogía, agarró la llave y pudo abrir la puerta.

Al entrar se encontró con un enorme jardín y un gato Cheshire (gato sonriente)

Alicia:- Hola, ¿Me puedes echar una mano… o una pata en tu caso?

Gato:- Si, ¿Qué querés?-el gato respondió desinteresado

Alicia:- ¿Sabes en donde estoy?

Gato:- Estás en un lugar de locos, ¿Acaso no lo sabías?

Alicia:- ¿Qué querés decir?

Gato:- Ya lo averiguarás

Y el gato desapareció repentinamente con una saliente sonrisa, Alicia, muy confundida, se preguntaba "En que sitio estaré" así partió rumbo a lo desconocido. En el camino se encuentra con la Oruga fumando marihuana, se miraron durante un tiempo. Al rato la oruga se sacó la marihuana que tenía en la boca.

Oruga:- ¿Quién eres tú?

Alicia:- Me llamo Alicia y ¿Tu quien quién eres?

Oruga:- Una simple oruga

Como la oruga no le dijo quien era, optó por darse vuelta e irse, pero ésta exclamó

Oruga:- ¡Rajá de acá y no vuelvas!

Alicia:- No te preocupes, eso haré

Alejándose rápidamente, escuchó una copada música y siguiendo un delicioso aroma, encontró una mesa tendida bajo el árbol, encontrando al sombrerero y sus amigos tomando, al verla pidieron que bajen la música para preguntarle:

Sombrerero:- ¿Quién eres?

Alicia:- Soy Alicia, ¿Qué están festejando?

Sombrerero:- Hoy es nuestro no cumpleaños

Alicia:- creía que solo se festejaban los cumpleaños

Sombrerero:- también, pero hoy festejamos el no cumpleaños de todos nosotros.

Alicia:- Entonces, ¿Van a poner cumbia, reggaeton y todas esas clases de música?

Sombrerero:- ¿Qué te pensás? Es una fiesta, no un baile, acá solo se pone reggaeton

Alicia:- ¿Puedo unirme? Hoy también es mi no cumpleaños

Sombrerero:- Guachos, ¿Quieren que la piba se una?

Todos:- ¡si, si!

Y así continuaron con la fiesta, como a toda hora eran las 6 de la tarde, ellos seguían celebrando, Alicia, cansada de tanta joda, decidió ir a sentarse, estaba cansada porque no había dormido durante toda la tarde, así que se acostó en la tierra, al lado de un palo borracho y se durmió.

AL rato Alicia se despertó con la cara del gato Cheshire (que se encontraba alado de ella), al ver su sonrisa, se asustó.

Alicia:- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Gato:- vine a avisarte que han apresado al sombrerero y a sus amigos

Alicia:- pero… ¿Por qué?

Gato:- Al parecer no le avisaron a la reina roja que iba a estar La Liga, Daddy Yankee y Wisin y Yandel

Alicia:- oh! Pues que lastima, porque se lo perdió

Gato:- exacto, por eso se enojó

Alicia:- y… ¿que les harán?

Gato:- pues, lo de siempre, les cortarán la cabeza

Alicia:- ¡¿QUÉ?

Gato:- Así es, seguramente quieres salvarlos

Alicia:- ¡Claro que si! ¿En dónde queda el castillo de la reina roja?

Gato:- sigue derecho hasta ver una flecha que indique a la derecha, tu gira a la izquierda en ese momento, encontrarás una parada de ómnibus y te tomas el "11 D", Baja en la tercera parada y camina 1 Km. , hasta ver otro castillo, le pides a los guardias que quieres ver a la reina roja ,porque te mandó a buscar un papel de regalos y le das el nombre de un traficante que fue a "buscarla", cuando veas a la reina, dile que le has traído un presente, pero que sin querer se lo has dado al sombrerero y que necesitas cambiarlo…

Alicia: mmm… ¿Tienes un mapa?

Gato:- o podrías ir en taxi

Alicia:-ok seria mas rápido y sencillo

Gato:- espéralo debajo de ese árbol, de seguro que no tarda.

Alicia. ¿Seguro que me diste bien la dirección?

Gato:-Si posta... ¡tu ve a donde te dije...!  
Así Alicia partió rumbo al castillo para poder ayudar a su amigo, el sombrerero. Al llegar Alicia ve que el castillo estaba lleno de guardias...Y se preguntaba como aria para sacarlo de hay...De repente el gato sonriente aparece de la nada...  
Gato :-viste chavona que te di bien la dirección...  
Alicia:-Si si... ¿Me puedes ayudar?  
Gato:- haber... ¿Qué quieres?  
Alicia:- que me digas como hago para sacarlo de hay al sombrerero...Si hay demasiados guardia y yo no podré con todos ellos  
Entonces Cheshire hizo aparecer un hongo mágico que hacia crecer a cualquiera que lo comiera...Alicia rápidamente lo agarro y le pego un gran mordisco, que le hizo crecer de golpe. Así Alicia pudo entrar al Castillo ayudando a su amigo de una muerte segura...

Al entrar, la reina roja la miró

Reina Roja:- ¿Qué querés?

Alicia:- Su Majestad, vine a proponerle un acuerdo

Reina Roja:- ¿Qué clase de acuerdo?

Alicia:- Dejen al sombrerero en libertad y a sus amigos y ellos les harán sombreros gratis, ¿Qué dice?

Reina roja:- mmm… ¿Entonces no les cortaré la cabeza?

Alicia:- ¿Quiere tener un sombrero nuevo?

Reina roja:- a veces no me peino y creo que sería una buena idea, además, necesito una gorra para el concierto del conejo…

Alicia:- de seguro el sombrerero le hará uno

Reina Roja:- muy bien, trato hecho, pero que sea del tamaño de mi cabeza

Alicia:- Y así será

La reina roja le ordenó a uno de sus guardias a buscar al sombrerero y a sus amigos, cuando Alicia les dijo la propuesta, todos aceptaron, pero al cabo de unos minutos se escaparon y el único que quedó fue el sombrerero.

Él le pidió prestado al rey una corona de su esposa para poder tener a medida justa de su cabeza, este se la prestó.

Unas horas mas tarde la reina empezó a gritar "¡MI CORONA! ¿Donde está? ¡El ladrón tendrá su merecido! ¡Le cortarán la cabeza!" El sombrerero, al escuchar esto, la puso en su trono para que ella no se diera cuenta, pero uno de los guardias le dijo que él la tenia, la reina le ordenó al verdugo a cortarle la cabeza, pero éste estaba de vacaciones y no podía hacerlo, así que la reina le obligó a uno de sus guardias a hacer el trabajo sucio.

Cuando ya estaba todo preparado, el sombrerero le mostró a la reina la gorra y le explicó lo de la corona, la reina, decepcionada, por no tener un espectáculo de sangre salpicando por doquier, decide perdonarle la vida… hasta ese momento.

Luego del concierto del conejo, al que asistieron todos, Alicia sentía que volvía a su jardín, parecía que jamás se hubiera movido de ahí. Carol y Roberto la miraron espantados, creyeron que no volvería a la sobriedad antes de que sus padres se dieran cuenta.

Carol:- ¡fiu!, está bien, ya es de noche, levántate que mamá nos está buscando

Alicia:- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve… amm... alucinando?

Roberto:- 4 horas

Alicia:- mientras que yo estaba en trance, ¿Ustedes que hacían?

Carol:- eso no se pregunta, cuando tengas mi edad y novio, te lo explicaré.

Alicia quedó totalmente confundida, Roberto se fue corriendo porque salió el padre de las hermanas con una escopeta y Carol le dijo a su madre que habían jugado a las escondidas y Alicia se había ocultado en un buen lugar, detrás del un palo borracho.

Vocabulario:

Chavon/Guacho: chico

Porrazo: Golpe

Ok: Bueno, bien

Raper: rapero

Tremendo: enorme

Rajá: Salí de acá

Copado: está bueno

Piba/Chavona: chica

Posta: seguro


End file.
